i'M Growing Up!
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: Sequel to iCan't Believe It! It's 2 years after everything started, Carly and Sam are not the same teenagers they were. Now, they're growing up and changes can happen in their relashionship. Or not. CAM, don't like, don't read. As usual, terrible summary
1. iFell Like A Bitch!

**Hey! I'm back people! Hahaha! So, this is Just a small prologue to my new Cam story that's a sequel to iCan't Believe It! and it takes place ****two years after the end of the journal Sam was reading in the end... hm, still confusing… it's on 2011, right? Two years after everything started. Hope you like it!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the character "Ashley Benson"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SAM POV

"Heey, Carls…" I said lazily. Her head was resting on my legs and her feet on Freddie's legs.

"What, Sam?" She asked moving her eyes from the TV to my direction.

"Tomorrow's my birthday…" She raised and eyebrow.

"I know…"

"Can I stay here?" I asked with a little smile on the face and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I mean, you always stay here on your birthday and in the rest of the year too… you almost live here!" She laughed and sat. Freddie just looked at us smiling too. He finally got over Carly and now he thinks that us together is kinda sweet.

"True.." He said and I gave him a 'shut up' look. "So, it's getting late and mom will be mad if I'm not home until 12.. See you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately!" I say and he smirks at me. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Carly and Freddie said.

As soon as he closed the door I turned to Carly "Is Spencer home yet?"

"Nope" She gave me a childish smile "Thinking the same as me?"

"I believe so!" And I ran to the telephone "Mama'll order us some pizza!!"

"Sam!" She yelled laughing.

"What?!" This is what she was thinking about, right? Pizza!

"I was talking about your birthday gift!" And gave me a sexy smile.

"Uh, I think I know what you mean" I threw the telephone away "I love your gifts, but it's not midnight yet!"

The brunette walked towards the clock and did something and when she showed me it was midnight. Smart girl! I kissed her and started to remember my birthday two years ago. We were so young and I don't know, kinda innocent and happy. We're still happy, I think that even happier. I can't imagine my life without Carly. It's just.. unimaginable!

Well, we just kept kissing and then we went upstairs. Carly's old bed was replaced with a new huge bed and I have to say, it's amazing!

Anyway, we just had a very long birthday sex session. It was really good…

A few hours later, I was lying on Carly's chest with a huge smile on the face.

"You know, Cupcake… I love birthday sex!" She looked at me with a smirk as I kept going " and Christmas sex, and Easter sex ,and"

"Okay, okay, you just love any kind of sex" She said and laughed.

"Only if it's with you, Shay, and you know that!" We both laughed.

"So, can you go one more round?" She asked biting my ear . She knows exactly how to turn me on!!

"Sure" And then, it's not of your business.

"Sam, guess who's here to see you!" This was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"What the hell?" I groaned sinking my head on the pillow. Hey, where's Carly?! I fastly opened my eyes and saw her in the edge of the bed with a smiley blond girl that looks exactly like me. "Melanie?! What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting my sister on her birthday, duh!" She said with a smirk. "Happy birthday!!" She said and jumped upon me. I don't really like when she does this, but whatever.

"Thanks… when did you get here?" I asked. Now I'm almost polite with everyone. Even with Freddie! Well… I said _almost_ polite…

"Yesterday at night. I imagined that you'd be busy, so I stayed at Freddie's." She said rolling her eyes when she saw us blushing. "Is his Mom always like that?" We nodded. "Man, how can he survive?" And then laughed. "So, what are the plans for the day?"

"We don't have yet" Carly said fast. She's lying. Always a bad liar.

"Ok, so what do you think about going to the mall?? I have to buy you a birthday gift!!"

Mel said and I felt something on the air. My sam-dar is telling me that they're up to something.

"Okay… we'll change and then we go, right Carls?"

"Sure, Sam" She was already up, searching for her clothes on the closet and my clothes on her closet too.

"Mel, I know that you're exactly like me and it'd be no big deal with you were here, but please, get out so we can change" I smirked to my twin.

"Right…" And she left, so we could undress and put decent clothes.

"Carly, did you know she was coming?" I asked trying to look indifferent.

"Well… I.. yeah, are you mad?" Carly asked worried.

"Nope. I like my sister… even though she's.. you know.. like that…" The girl laughed.

"I can't believe you're sisters!" She said.

"Either, let's go?"

"Yep."

We went downstairs to find Mel sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. I can't believe she still watches that!

"There you are! Finally! I thought that something happened!" Mel teased.

"Kid, you take at least twice that to get ready!" I said ad she showed her tongue. It's still weird to look at her and see like I'm looking in the mirror. What makes me remember that she's not me are her clothes! I'd never wear all pink like her…

"Just let's go, you both… sometimes you act like kids!" Carly told us, all bossy.

"Yeah, mom" We both answered, Mel said laughing and I with a smirk.

"Hey… I just say one thing…" They both look at me in silence "I'll drive!" I yell and run to the stairs.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At the Mall_

"So, Sam, what can I buy for you?" Mel asks once more.

"I don't know, something you'd hate…" I answer looking at Carly. She was smiling and I love when she's smiling.

"Ah, what about dark green panties?" She asks and I'm not sure if she's joking.

"Nah, I wouldn't like that either… Why don't you buy me a ham? The biggest you can find! It'd de something I'd love to have!"

"Correcting, you'd love to eat, but anyway… I think I'll buy it… is there a.. ham store here?" My twin asks and I nod.

"Second floor, between a baby's store and a nerd's store" I say. I have that in my head cause I never know when I'm gonna have a Ham Emergency.

"Ok, I'll be back in some minutes. Where are you gonna wait?" Mel says.

"Right there" I point at a bench.

"Uhum, I'll see you later, then" She said and as soon as she turned around I turned to Carly with an evil grin.

"Let's leave her here? She can go to the apartment by bus.. or something... Please!"

"Sam! Aren't you ever gonna grow up?" She asks but I know she's not angry.

"Mama's still a growing girl" I say laughing. "Pleeeease!" And I knew I had won the 'war'.

"Alright" She said and then started running "The last one to arrive on the loft washed the dishes!" She yells, laugh and keep running. And I'm the 'growing girl'…

Man, I love that girl!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the car_

"I drive!" She yells.

"No, I'll drive!!" I yell back.

"I am driving you home" She screamed and pushed me from where I was.

'No, I am driving you home" I said poking her nose. The garage was almost empty but everyone that was there was looking at our little show.

"I am!"

"I am!!"

"I am!!"

"Are you the girls from iCarly?" A girl asks and we don't even notice her at first. We just kept going with our 'discussion'.

"I AM!!"

"I AM THE BIRTHDAY GIRL, SO I DECIDE!" I yell and Carly stops for a second. She opens her mouth to answer but the girl yells louder.

"HEY, ARE YOU THE GIRLS FROM ICARLY???" We both jump. This happens a lot, you know, to be recognized on the streets… I kinda like it…

"Well, yeah. We are." Carly says, fixing her hair. "Carly Shay" She greeted.

"Sam Puckett… and you are?" I say trying not to notice the girl. She's really pretty and has.. ah, Sam, behave!

"Ashley Benson…" I raise an eyebrow, she has the same name of the Dork, but God, they can't be related! He's a dork and she's so pretty!!

"We have a friend that's a Benson too… Freddie, do you know him?" Carly asks before I have the chance. Man, I'm feeling guilty about the way I'm looking at this girl. I can't. It's wrong. I love Carly. Only Carly.

"Of course I do, Freddie is my cousin" We give her shocked looks. "Yeah, hard to believe, but we are relatives. I just moved here, so I'm a little bit lost. Do you know where exactly he lives?" She asks.

"Yeah, actually he's my neighbor, do you wanna a ride?" Carly offers. I'm still quite too much shocked to say something.

"It'd be nice, if you don't mind" I look at the girl again. She has a slightly happy expression, her hair is dark blond, her eyes are kinda gray and she's wearing the kind of clothes I'd wear. I think we'll be good frinds, but I _still_ can't believe she's Freddie's relative.

"Sure, get in" Carly says and uses my little spaced out moment to get into the driver's seat. "Ha! I'll drive!" I shake my head and look at her, a little confused. She looks back at me with.. I don't know, a weird expression. I hope she didn't see me looking at Ashley. It was not my intention. I'd die if I hurt Carls. Man, I feel like a bitch!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm back with the sequel of iCan't Believe It! , I hope you like it and don't judge Sam, she's not a bitch. Well, writign this was my way of 'celebrating' my last week of vacation, so you better like it! hahahahahahahahaha**

**read and review, okay?**


	2. iFeel Something Different

"So, are you staying for how long?" Carly asked Ash. The girl was kinda spaced out but answered.

"I don't know yet" We were in front of the Dork's house. She knocked and I felt guilty again for looking at her and for the dirty things that were running through my head. The door opened.

"Ash?! I didn't know you were coming today!" He yelled hugging her. So dorky -.-' "Carly, Sam, you already know her?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we met at the mall" I said, trying to look away, but her butt… is… awesome! Pss… Sam, you love Carls! Carls! Damn!

"Hey, where's Melanie?" Fred asked looking around us.

"Melanie?" Ash repeated.

"My twin sister. We left her at the mall" I announced with my eyes closed and a smirk.

"You did what?! How come you're so mean with.. well… people!" The boy asked. "Carly why didn't you stop her?"

"Personal reasons" She simply said.

"Yeah. Personal." I teased "Anyway, we'll just get in now. See you at dinner?" I invite. See how polite I'm being?

"Where?" Fred asks.

"Anywhere… then we decide. Now, we're going" I say and unlock the door. "See you"

"Ok, see you" He said and waved his hand.

"See you at night girls" Ashley said and kissed our cheeks. I became numb. Blink, breath, blink, smile, turn around, walk. Breath.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly whispered in my ear as soon as we got in. I looked away for a second and then looked at her.

"Sure." She kept looking at me suspiciously, but this time there was something really weird about it. I pretended not to notice.

"Sam?" She calls "I love you" She said and I had that warm and comfortable feeling of actually being important that only Carly gave me. I looked at her smiling.

"Hey, love you too…" I said and lean to kiss her. She moved her head.

"So, you liked Freddie's cousin?" The girl sounded uncomfortable.

"She's nice. Doesn't look like any of the Bensons I know…" I laughed and Carly turned around upset.

"What?!" I ask "Didn't you like her?"

"I didn't like the way she looked at you" OMG! OMG! Carly didn't see me looking at her! She saw Ashley looking at me, she's the bitch then! Wow! Ash was looking at me! I mean, no! She was looking at me!!

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to hide my real thoughts.

"Dunno she was looking too much at you. I'm the only one who can do that!" She says.

"Aaawww… you're jealous! Don't worry, Cupcake. I'd never look at any other girl." I just wish it was true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ashley's POV]

"Ash, man! I haven't seen you for ages!!" Freddie exclaims "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm good. What about you?" I ask. I don't really want to talk about me and why I'm here and why I decided to move. "Tell me about your life"

"Well, just the same as always… studying, doing iCarly with the girls, trying to understand why Sam's so mean to me…" I pay more attention when he says the blond's name.

"Ashley, what face is that? You're not thinking about… Ash, she's not single! She has a girlfriend!!" He says waving his arms exasperatedly. "You can't!! They're not only lovers, they're friends and it'd ruin their friendship!!" He kept yelling and I made an understanding expression.

"Hey, kid. I won't do anything that can make them break up, ok?" I calmly say looking into his eyes.

"You promise?" The boy asked still a little worried.

"Yeah, I won't do anything." I won't do anything. By now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Sam's POV]

"Are you ready, Carls?" I call for the tenth time, why does she have to take _so_ long to get ready?

"Yeah, _now_ I'm ready." She came out of the bathroom completely beautiful. I don't have words to describe how beautiful she was. And she smelled good too. "You know, it took a lot of time to cover up the stupid black mark you left on my neck" She said ironically.

"I'll remember not to leave it _so _black the next time" I smile to my Cupcake. She grabs my hand and we go to the door.

The two Bensons were already in the hall. Fred was wearing a pair of gray jeans and black shirt. He looks good in the end. I'd even say he turned hot after all. Who'd say that gym could make him look better? "Hey, girls" Ashley said. I rolled my eyes to find a stunning girl. She was just… just… well, stunning!!

She was wearing jeans too. And a black blouse, which was very sexy one I must say.

"Hello" We said smiling. As sooner, she kissed our cheeks and I had to pretend it was like.. nothing. Carly looked at the girl with 'unhappy' eyes, and this is a nice way to tell she was looking with 'I want to kill this bitch' eyes.

"Hello, guys" I heard my voice say. In a tone I'd use. Something here's not right! "Hello, _Samantha_" Something here's definitely not right…

I turned to see Melanie with 'I want to kill you bitch' eyes. I never thought it'd come the days she'd look at me like that. "I just got here, you know. _Someone, _for _some reason_ left me at the mall and I had to find the Plaza… which was pretty hard." I smiled nervously. So that's how people feel when I'm mad? Not a good feeling. Man, I'm almost scared!

"You know, Sis.. it was Carly's idea!" I say pointing my finger in the brunette's direction.

"Great, blame it on me" Carly laughed ironically "It wasn't my idea, it was hers."

"Hey, who's that?" Mel asks, looking at Ashley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Melanie's POV]

"Great, blame it on me" While they were deciding whose was the idea I saw a different face with them. "It wasn't my idea, it was hers."

"Hey, who's that?" I asked looking at the girl close to Freddie.

"Ahm, I'm Ashley Benson. His cousin." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm Melanie, this monster's sister" I smiled. She was somehow attracting, but there was something wrong about her. Like.. she's not a good person, I don't know.

"Oh, I supposed that. Since you look exactly the same" While she was saying this, her eyes were sparkling.

"Mel, we're going out for dinner, do you wanna come with us?" Freddie said and I turned to him.

"I'd love to. Can you just give me a second to take a fast shower and change? Cause my lovely sister forgot me on the mall an I walked for what? Six or seven hours to find here…" I smiled kindly to them and gave Sam a look that meant 'then we talk about it' look combined with the smirk that I had seen so many times in her lips.

"Sure, go ahead, sis…" She said. "We'll be just here. Waiting."

"I hope you're not waiting like you were supposed to be at the mall." I said and got in. "Oh, and the store… it was closed…"

"No!" I heard Sam yell. I laughed and ran to the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ashley's POV]

"I hope you're not waiting like you were supposed to be at the mall." The blond said while she was walking. "Oh, and the store… it was closed…"

"No!" The blond in front of me yelled.

I was too surprised. They were too equal. I think Melanie and I are gonna be great friends…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N hey people, i had a mental block for a few, but i could get this... anyway, i'll update as soon as i have 5 reviews, ok?**

**so READ AND REVIEW.**

**NOT ONLY READ AND FAVORITE, got it?**

**see you**


	3. iHave a Pizza

Sam's POV

"FINALLY you arrived, I'm SO hungry!!" I said as soon as I saw Melanie.

"You're always hungry, so shut up" She said. I looked at her, she's so pretty. Haha, I wonder why!!

"So, can we go, please? I'm hungry too." Fred says and leads to the elevator.

I look at Ashley and she's staring at Mel. It upset me a little, but I simply grabbed Carly's hand and followed the Dork. Ashley and Melanie just came after us. We went walking to a restaurant two blocks away from the Bushwell. When we got there we got a table for six and ordered a big delicious cheese pizza.

"So, Mel. Can I call you Mel?" Ashley asks staring at my twin. She nods "Right, so, do you have a boyfriend or something?" Fred took a deep sigh and rolled eyes and Melanie choked.

"What?!" She asked surprised. "No, not actually, why?"

"Just curiosity." Ashley thought for a second "Are you gay?"

"I'm sorry?" Melanie was kinda shocked with all those questions.

"Are you gay, straight or bi?" Ashley asked again.

"I… hm… I" She stuttered.

"Ashley, behave!" Freddie said angry.

"Ok, mommy" She answered, upset.

I looked at my sister. It was funny how embarrassed she was because of the questions. I mean, she's my twin sister, of course she's gay. I don't know if it makes any sense, but it's real. It's just that she's still on the closet, you know. And people wouldn't say that the girly weak girl she normally is likes girls. Anyway…

"Hey, ah, Sam." Mel called "I gotta go to the bathroom"

"Whatever" I answer and she makes a face like 'I can't believe you're actually related to me'.

"Can you, please, come with me?" I stared at her for a moment then, suddenly someone kicked me, I think it was Carly. AAAw, now I got it!!

"Sure, sis" We both headed to the bathroom.

"Who's this girl?" She asked definitely worried.

"She's the dork's cousin, you know. Did she upset you?" I ask finding all that very funny.

"Yes, I mean, she doesn't have anything to do with my sexuality, right?" My copy says annoyed.

"Maybe she's got the hots for you, I mean, you SO beautiful I almost can't believe!" I laugh and she gives me a MORTAL look.

"Yeah, Carly should be careful about this girl. I dunno why, but she seems to have the hots for BOTH of us, if you know what I mean. I don't know but she kinda scares me a little."

"Like if I'd give attention to any other girl!" I announce, but down deep, I was glad to think that maybe that cuttie was attracted by me and Mel. Shush! Carly! Focus! Carly! Carly!

"Carly?!" Melanie asks "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see why you were taking so long. What happened?"

"We were just talking about that…"

"About that delicious pizza!!" I cut and grab Carly's hand "Let's go" The brunette looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You didn't buy it, did you?"

"Nope, but we'll talk about this later" She lead me back to the table and Melanie came after us. The rest of the night was some kind of 'know me better'.

Freddie's cousin told some about her life. She just moved to Seattle to have an experience with a bigger town. She's from somewhere in Ohio. I know, far away. And now she'll be staying for some time at Fred's house. She likes Hayley Williams, Linkin Park and girls. Lots of girls. That was the confirmation. She wanted my sister. OMG! HAHAHAHA, POOR MELANIEE!!

_At Carly's apartment_

"Now, you can start telling me what was going on in that bathroom" It was the first thing I heard as soon as I put my foot in the loft.

"It was nothing special, Mel was a little shocked because of our new 'friend'"

"She's not our friend. At least she's not mine. I don't really like her."

"Ah, maybe you just didn't have a good impression about her, I mean, she can't be that mean. She's a Benson and Bensons are naturally nice. Even Fred's mom is a nice person if you ignore her obsession with health."

"Yeah, but I still don't know. And where on earth is your twin?"

"Good question, Cupcake!" I looked around and didn't see her. "If she's not here, we're free to do anything we want."

"Hm, I like _anything we want_." She says leaning to kiss me. Her strawberry chapstick made me remember that these last few days we haven't been very romantic with each other. Anyway, I'll just enjoy the night. Man, I love this girl!

* * *

Ashley's POV

"So, I'm sorry for earlier" I say trying to be simpathetic. "You know, all those questions, and you don't even know me yet!"

"Aw, it's fine" The blond says looking away. The air outside is cold, but I really am enjoying it.

"Yeah, it's just that I noticed how cute you are" I say almost innocently. Maybe this will give her something to think about.

"Thanks, I guess. You're pretty too." I loved to hear that. I decide to try again.

"Sooooo, are you into girls? Please tell me you are" I make my best cute face.

"Well, I... yes, I am, ok?" She seemed to be embarrassed. "But just Carly and Sam know, so don't spread it."

"Right, whatever you want" I smile. "So, do I have a chance?" While I can't have Sam I'll be happy to get her twin.

"Ah, maybe" she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Cool, so let me do something" I touched her lips with mine for a few seconds and I felt her breathing changing a little. I won this battle.

* * *

A/N I stopped being lazy and wrote this. Read and review, please

hope you like it


	4. iKiss Her

**A/N Oh, God, I can't believe after all this time, I decided to continue this story... I'm sorry it took so long, guys, and I promise not to do this again.. It was just a small chapter, so I can start to get used to this again... hope you like it (: see you**

[Mel's POV]

Okay, she's kissing me, why's she kissing me? Hmm, this is good... I mean, why's she kissing me?

"What are you doing?" I asked exasperated, standing back.

"Well, I kissed you" She answered smiling with sparkling eyes. "And I really liked it. You're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"Not at all" I said a little upset. I didn't like the idea of what just happened. And I can't believe I liked it.

"Are you ok?" She asked. There's somethig about this girl, I don't know what, but there's something really wrong... "Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.." She apologised "Maybe I can make up for it with, ah, dunno... dinner?" Her eyes went right through me. She was so gorgeous...

"Maybe... I'll think about it, ok? Uh, good night" And I left. As soon as I got into the loft, I heard my voice screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL, MELANIE?" She covered with her clothes. Carly did the same "YOU CAN'T GET IN PEOPLE'S HOUSES LIKE THAT, MAN! DAMN!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Yet, it was disturbing.

"It's fine, Mel, she'll get over it" Carly said a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know if I can tell the same..." I said, thinking about Ashley, why on earth am I thinking about her? "You'll never guess what happened!" They stood in silence. "She kissed me!"

"She... who?" Sam asked with a confused face.

"She Ashley, Sam." Carly said confident.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a minute!" Sam freaked "You" She pointed at me "kissed Ashley?" She waved her arms.

"She kissed me" Sam was shocked. "C'mon, what's the big deal?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" She yelled "She's just.. just.." She missed the words.

"She's just what, Sam?" Carly asked annoyed. "Hot?"

"No, no, you got it all wrong Cupcake..." This is the time I leave the room. I went upstairs, but I still could hear their voices.

"It's okay if you think she's hot, Sam, but you don't have to be all... all... excited when you talk about her!"

"Cupcake, you didn't get it right? I just found it... weird!"

"I know you better than you think, Samantha! It's okay, I know you liked her, just don't make me remember this all time!"

"Okay, Cupcake, you won. I think she's hot, but it doesn't mean anything! You're way hotter than any girl in the world!"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm jealous?"

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Maybe"

I'm sick of listening to this discussion. I close the bathroom door behind me and turn on the shower. That's what I need, a hot shower. And then, bed.

_At the Benson's_

[Ashley's POV]

She was not exactly who I wanted, but I can handle her until I get her sister. Her bossy, tomboy sister. My eyes close and I remember the kiss. I wondered if Sam's kiss is like that too. Maybe it tasted different. Well, I don't wanna be dreaming about her right now, I have to start making plans to break her and that silly Carly.

"Ash, are you there?" Fred asked, worried.

"Uh, yeah.." I faked a laugh "Why, cousin?"

"Nothing, just that you were so absent that I got curious about what you were thinking..." He told me with an expression I don't understand.

"I'm just homesick" I smile, thank God I can act.

"Already?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, people change! I'm not that rebel that does shit all the time anymore, ok?" He looks at me a bit shocked and I notice my tone was at least kinda agressive. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm just not in a good mood."

"Ok, I didn't know, I'm sorry" Haha, stupid little Fredward, I can always trick you...

"I'm going to bed" I said, offended. "Good night"

"Good night, and.. uh.. I'm sorry for that"

"That's ok, I'll be fine..." I nod and leave the room. Definitely, I'm addopted.

[Fred's POV]

Yeah, this girl is creeping me out. Apparentely, she's changed, but I'll never forget the year we visited her. It was the one she found out she was adopted. She would get out every day and drink a lot, do a lot of weird stuff, until the day her girlfriend at the time convinced her to steal a car. They were arrested and my mom had to bail her out of jail. After that, she seemed to be... calmer, but yet... she scares me, there's something wrong about her.

"Hey, Mom?" I called.

"Yeah, Baby" She said on her usual tone, and it almost made me laugh. She really thinks I'm a baby.

"Do you know for how long is Ashley gonna stay here?" I asked, insecure. Maybe she doesn't like the question.

"Not sure, honey. I guess up until she can find an apartament of her own" She said, not moving her eyes from TV. Since she discovered this show with a lot of good guys arresting bad guys, she'd never be the same... At least she found something else to pay attention besides me.

"Okay, thanks Mom, good night." I kissed her cheek.

"Good night, honey"


End file.
